1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a content play device having a content forming function and a method for forming content thereof, and more particularly, to a content play device capable of forming content on its own without an editing program and a method for forming content thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A content play device generally plays content which the device has already received. The content may be an image or a music file. If the content is an image file, the content play device displays the image file on the screen, and if the content is a music file, the content play device outputs the sound via a speaker by reproducing the music file. As such, the content play device reproduces a single item of data at a time.
If an editing program is used, however, a plurality of image files can be consecutively displayed on the screen while a music file is reproduced as background music, creating a new content. By doing so, a user may possess a new content which is created by combing an image file with a music file.
The problem is that most editing programs are very expensive and complicated to use. Therefore, even if a user has an editing program, it is very difficult to create content in the way the user wants to using the editing program.